A typical wireless network includes a plurality of access points providing wireless access. There are a wide variety of network planning tools available for wireless network planning and design to create, based on requirements given by a user and information on a physical environment, network plans that indicate where to place access points, and possibly also how to configure the access points to provide wireless access fulfilling the requirements. There exist so-called multi band access points that are physical access points containing multiple radios operating in different frequencies. Using as few physical access points as possible is also one target in network planning to facilitate deployment and maintenance, for example. Current network planning tools create frequency-band-specific plans, and for the time being there is no mechanism that would automatically create from frequency-band-specific plans a multi-frequency band network plan.